Dreams
by stargirl97
Summary: Italy is sleeping in Germany's bed, like usual, but they both have bad dreams. Italy needs some comfort over what had happened in his dream, and Germany is loving enough to do so


_**A/N: I felt really bad at first, I had only like, some of this done. I tried really hard to put true emotion into this. And there's sex. That's what you came for, huh?**_

_There he is again_, Germany thought. He had woken up in the middle of the night to see that the auburn haired Italian was quietly snoring next to him, his right eye pressed into the thin, uncomfortable pillow and his hands were in fists near his face as he lied in a fetal position._ God, this is a bad time for him to be here_, thought Germany as he reminded himself of the awful, just _horrible_ nightmare that had caused him to awaken from his deep sleep. Also, it was rare for him to have dreams at all, and now he did for the first time in a few months. But... Why was it about Italy? Why? Why did it _have_ to be him?

Although it was incredibly difficult to do so, Germany forced himself to look at Italy. Sound asleep, and he looked quite much younger. And something about the way he slept caught Germany's attention: he wasn't smiling in his sleep tonight as he usually did. However, it didn't concern him much because he figured that you can't smile at all times; at one point your cheeks would hurt and you'd _have_ to frown. Perhaps... Italy was having a bad dream, too. _And Italy sleeps through everything,_ Germany pointed out to himself, _He can sleep through nightmares too, I suppose._

Making a small noise through his nose from his throat, Italy turned over to lay on his left side at the edge of the bed. Slowly, his eyes began to open- which, we all know he rarely does- and all of a sudden he felt hot tears begin to trickle down his face. Then, he wondered if Germany knew that he had crawled into bed with him yet. And he quickly stood up from the bed, the springs creaking with relief from the weight they had just released. Not that Italy was that heavy, but the mattress did have a lot of weight to hold up with him and Germany together. Before he decided to leave, he looked back at Germany, whose cold, ice blue eyes felt like knives were struck into Italy's own eyes, thus he felt a sense of fear and said through tears, "I'm sorry, Germany." And dashed out the door before Germany could even _think_ about what had happened.

Soon, though, realization smacked him in the face and he immediately sat up from the bed wondering where his little friend might've run off to. _He couldn't have gotten far, and I can run much faster than him anyway. _Where _would_ Italy go?And then, he knew that he'd have to just get up and chase him down. So, within seconds, the bedroom was empty, quiet, with only the tapping noise of hard pounding rain on the window glass. Outside the room, Germany listened closely for Italy's footsteps, but instead received the sound of the back door slamming shut. _Damn._

_I didn't expect him to follow me,_ Italy thought as he walked along the side of the house, cold and wet. He flinched briefly at the sound of thunder; the sound of the sky breaking in two.(Random authors note: you should draw that, artists) Looking up at the rainclouds, he brushed his wet hair from his eyes, thinking, _God, that dream was bad_ He pressed his back against the house and let the tears fall down his face as fast as they pleased. A flash of very bright lightning caused him to close his eyes, he kept them closed and slid down to sit in the mud. _It's really cold and wet out here._ He brought his knees up to his chest, crossing his ankles, and held them as he rested his head on one. Then he became tired and started to fall asleep easily...

"Italy! There you are!" Germany exclaimed at the sight of his friend, but he was nearly silenced from the rain. "I thought you had taken the back door! I couldn't find you anywhere!..." He began to trail off about his worrying.

"I'm sorry," Italy broke in, "I had a bad dream and it made me very upset." And at least the part of him being upset had to had been true because you could see that his cheeks were red, his lips were wet and looked swollen, and his eyes turned a darker shade, sticky leftover droplets in the corners as well. Germany stood about a foot away from him now.

"Can I know what it was about?" the curious German asked.

"Yeah," Italy said slowly, then explained, "It was- well, I was dreaming about someone I once knew. But, over time, he just got destroyed. And I dreamed that I was there, watching him die, and then he was happy to never be able to see me again."

"Is that all?" Germany asked after Italy began to bawl again.

Wiping tears away, Italy said, "Then _you_ took his place in my dream; he faded out, you faded in. And... Then, you disappeared." He sniffled and wiped more tears away before shouting, his eyes closed and mouth wide as possible, "And I'm always afraid to love anyone else because of him! I don't wanna hurt ever again!"

"You think I'm going to ever abandon you? To leave you by yourself? Ever?" Germany asked quietly. Italy gave him a look that meant: please continue. "I don't want to do that. And if I were to be destroyed like your friend, you could at least know that I wouldn't leave happy, because I care about you." Italy had the expression of a lost puppy, but he felt much better to hear those words. Then, he leapt forward into Germany's arms and whispered a thank you with a small, boyish smile. Both had a heartbeat they could feel against the other's chest; for every one beat for Germany was one and a half for Italy, which there could be many reasons for that.

With a sigh, Italy said, "Okay, I think I can go in now."

Italy hopped onto the bed, and sat on his knees in the middle of the edge of the bed. Then, he looked up at Germany with his normal happy face again, and Germany had just walked into the room. "Hey, Germany," Italy said in a voice that meant, "I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"Will you kiss me?" Because he was nervous to hear the answer, Italy could feel his heart without even putting a hand on his chest. It made him feel fragile.

Germany looked a bit puzzled. "Where do you want me to?" he asked as he approached the bed. Italy was giving off a look of a hyper child, but was actually afraid to speak the answer so he just pointed at his bottom lip. "Oh... I see." Germany muttered. Then, he lean down slightly, Italy craning his neck up. Germany could feel Italy's hot breath on his skin. But, he got nervous, so Italy hopped up to kiss him softly. Although Germany had wanted it to be just a peck, Italy wrapped his arms around Germany's neck and pulled him closer. Italy could feel slight hesitation coming from the other being, so he released him.

"I'm sorry, that was a bit much for you, huh?" Italy asked sadly. He felt embarrassed by his action and very sad that he had convinced himself that Germany didn't like him the same way that he liked Germany. But he knew it was nice to have kissed him anyway.

Germany stared off- although he looked at Italy- into nothing. It was hard for him to choose what he wanted to say or how he would tell Italy how he felt. Because, although it was unexpected, he didn't hate it, and really he loved Italy with all of his heart. He just... Never thought of it _that_ way. "No... It wasn't." He said.

"R-really?" Italy was shocked. Then he grinned and said, "That's great, I'm glad." He watched Germany as he walked to stand next to Italy, then sat on the bed next to him.

"Well, if it's like that," Germany said in a soft, comforting tone, "Then, why can't we do it again?" And they both instinctively leaned in to kiss one another. Italy's eyes fluttered shut and he scooted in closer, then they both held each other tightly. To Italy, Germany's lips were sweet... Almost like... Cucumbers. Then, he realized that it was also Germany's tongue he was starting to taste and he immediately shot his eyes open. Accidentally, of course, he pulled away. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Germany whispered, for now their faces were only centimeters apart.

However, Italy was tired of always being weak, helpless, and scared of anything. So to prove himself a bit less wimpy, he began to passionately kiss Germany again. Soon, Germany took the bottom of Italy's black top and began to lift it, slowly, to make sure Italy wanted him to. Just as planned, Italy lifted his arms in the air and parted from Germany for only a second so before they began to kiss again.

And, well, as we all should know( or at least we _think_ we know) Germany had never been with another man before. So, instead he just responded as he might to a woman and used his face to push Italy's face upward and kissed down his neck to his nipple and began to lash his tongue against it. Above, he could hear Italy gasp quietly. Then, Germany kissed the center of his chest and began doing the same thing to the other nipple as he did to the first. He let go and softly led Italy down to lay on the bed. As he did so, Germany took his own shirt off before lying above Italy again.

Germany began to kiss Italy once more then began to kiss down his body. Once he got to the rim of Italy's pants- well, boxers really- he instantly began to pull them off of Italy. In which Italy helped kick them off. Then Germany leaned down and began to suck on Italy's dick. It felt so good to Italy, being a virgin, he didn't know about anything like this and he loved it. Just because he wasn't sure what to do, Italy sat still and let his small moans come out of his mouth. "Ah! Germany! It... It's-" He couldn't finish his sentence however, but he wanted to exclaim how good it felt... Nothing came. He clutched the white sheets beneath him and twisted them toward his body. He could feel the ends of the sheets being released from the corners. Then, Italy felt something that seemed to... Come out of him. _Was that supposed to happen?_ He thought to himself.

"Are you okay?" Germany asked with a slow breath after releasing his mouth from Italy's dick. He had let Italy's cum drip out of his mouth instead of swallowing it, for he felt that it didn't matter to either of the two anyway. Plus, it tasted gross. It must've been the pasta from earlier.

Italy peered through narrow eyes, and began to notice his fast paced breathing slowing down. He simply nodded and placed his hand down by his side, where he could feel his hip. It was hot, like it had been sunburnt or if he had sitting next to a heater all day. "I-I'm okay, Germany. Was... I supposed to do that?" Shaking. Italy's body was quivering. As if he were scared, his body shook violently.

"Yes, that's normal," Germany replied, looking down at the other's body. Beautiful, it was. Golden skin, so smooth and so touchable. So young looking, so small like a woman, he was, but it was beautiful. "You might even do it again." To Italy, talking helped with trying to relax a bit. And he sat there, waiting for Germany's next command or piece of information. Then, Germany placed a hand on each of Italy's knees, which were slightly arched already.

"Talk me through it, please," Italy asked softly. God, that voice was so attractive.

"Spread your legs out farther," Germany muttered, he could not wait much longer but he knew he'd have to be patient. And so, Italy did as told and looked down at what Germany was doing. Germany's face was subtle, but looked pleased at what was in front of him. Impatient was a good word for what he looked like, blinking slowly every time his body forced him to. "Now, bring your knees closer to your body; It'll make this easier for me." So Italy then made his legs nearly adjacent to his body. "Good. God, you're so damn hot." At the sound of those words, Italy didn't know how to react, or if he should tell him as well.

"So are you. I'm always attracted to p-pretty girls. So you have to be extra hot to be in bed with me if you're a man."

"Do you know what I'm going to do now?" Germany stared down at the firmly tight opening in front of him. Violently shaking his head, Italy wondered what Germany _was_ going to do. "Well, then, it'll be a surprise." A devilish grin spread across Germany's face. Italy felt Germany's mouth against his skin. Then, his tongue eased slowly inside of Italy's body. It hurt. It was a very indescribable feeling to have. Almost... Invasive. But not completely. Because it was a wanting, invasive feeling. It didn't make sense. _ I thought only girls had a mixture of feelings_ Italy thought. But it hurt so bad. Italy cried out in pain, having Germany release for a moment and go back in again. More pain. That's all he could think about. Pain pain pain. _I thought that this was supposed to feel good!_

"Germa-!" Italy stopped in mid sentence to yell again. "Wh-why does it hurt so much?" he whimpered. He looked up at the ceiling and clutched the right side of his hair as if it would help. He was starting to feel as if he were going to black out as well. _But I can't. But I can't._

Germany removed his tongue from the Italian's body and took a deep breath. "It always hurts the first time, Italy." he said in a low, calm voice. "Sh. Relax your body a little more. There's no reason to shake so much." He rose up to Italy's face and began to kiss him again, shifting his body to the side.

"What are you doing now?" Italy mumbled.

"I'm going to use my fingers now, it'll hurt, I won't lie. So if it hurts too much, tell me." And so, he slid his hand down Italy's body and felt around for the small opening, then, slipped his pointer finger inside, pushing it in and out slowly.

"It still hurts..." Italy whined.

"Yes I know. I know. I only have one finger inside, though." _For real!_ Italy screamed in his head. _How can he only have one in there!_ Soon, Germany slipped another finger inside, scissoring them slowly. _Do it slowly, he can only take so much_ he reminded himself. A third entered.

"Ah! It hurts so much!" Italy cried, clutching the other man's shoulder's tightly as he trembled. _But... It does feel good_

"I'm sorry, do you want me to stop?"

"N-No! No! Don't stop!" Italy begged. "It feels goood."

"Well, just wait a second then." Germany released his fingers from Italy's body and positioned himself exactly parallel with Italy's body then found his hole with his own dick.

"Wait! What're you- ah!" Italy could feel Germany move inside of him. _Oh, God, I can't even tell what's going on!_

_Slow. Slow._ Germany kept reminding himself so that he didn't go out of control with it. So he did his best to slowly ease his way inside. "St-Stop! It hurts!" Italy cried, gripping tighter, curling his toes in pain.

"Sh, try to endure it a little longer, okay?" And he kissed Italy's wet, quivering lips, keeping them there to muffle the uncomfortable exclamations. Once again he began to make his way in, Italy obeying him by trying to keep his mouth shut. Soon, Germany moved his head to Italy's ear and whispered, "Guess what?" Then nibbled on his ear a bit.

"W-what?" Italy asked eagerly.

"You were able to get me all the way inside you," Germany said smoothly as if it were a real accomplishment to compliment.

"Really?" Italy mumbled happily but so quiet, it was almost impossible to hear. That's when Germany started to move in and out, once again reminding himself to be careful and slow. _He's just a frail little thing, anyway._ "It feels really good." Italy moaned long and slow.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Well...just a li-AHhhhhh!" Germany had hit that spot. The spot that felt irresistibly good. It would make _anyone_ love it no matter who they were. However, Germany was still moving at a slow pace to make sure he wouldn't hurt the other. _But I'm satisfied with him so far with what we've been doing. _"C-Come on, Germany! Go faster! Faster!" _Oh, yes, I am definitely satisfied_ And, Germany did as told, pounding into the other mercilessly.

"Oh, are you enjoying yourself?" Germany asked sarcastically, admiring Italy's red stained face, his mouth open in such a way that was unique, his eyes most of the time glued shut. It was... Cute to say in the least.

"Hell yes!" Italy growled, holding on tightly to the other. "I'm going to cum again, Germany!"

"Cum with me, Italy."And Italy did first, Germany right after. Italy getting it on both individuals, Germany cumming inside of Italy. Such a feeling. It was great for both of them. Much different than masturbation. Better, even.

That's when Germany started to slow down a bit. Slow slower, then finally exited the other, laying next to him. Italy snuggled up to Germany, and they held each other there, listening to one another's breathing patterns, hearing their hearts beat against each other's chest. There was a large sense of comfort about them.

"I love you so much, Italy."

"I love you too, Germany." Then they decided to drift off into sleep after looking out at the twilight colored sky, nobody needed to stay up until sunrise. _Of course, it doesn't really matter, does it, when you're with the one you love, it doesn't matter if it's sunrise or sunset. You will never leave them, even if by force, the amount of love you have for one another should be stronger than it and attract like magnets. If you ever leave your lover, you should both be sad. When you see one another, you should both be happy. When you see other people, you should think nothing of them. It's just you and your lover. That's how me and Germany are. We'll be like that forever._

**A/N: Yay, sorry this was uploaded, deleted, then uploaded again. The reason: I didn't feel like writing this for a while when I was only halfway done. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Review it please T_T It's what makes us all feel good on the inside and makes us feel like we've accomplished something.**

**As I had once said before, this shouldn't keep anyone from having sex. Although the first time sucks, it doesn't after that, okay? Plus, it makes babies, so you HAVE to do it lol XD**


End file.
